CORE C7: SCCNE Administrative Core: and "The Center For Applied Nanomedicine" Introduction This section includes: a) the Administrative Core for the SCCNE (budget for personnel, travel, and meetings), b) the development plans for the Center for Applied Nanomedicine (budget requested only for equipment maintenance fees), and c) also the budget (but not the description) for entire UIUC Core 6 in Nanomaterials, since it must be categorized under a Washington University parent organization. The premise and motivation for designing a new Center For Applied Nanomedicine is to facilitate clinical implementation of nanotechnologies for: 1) in vivo characterization of the cellular and molecular mechanisms of disease in individual patients ("personalized medicine"), 2) targeted delivery of therapeutic agents, 3) longitudinal evaluation of targeted therapies, and 4) clinical trials of nanobiomarkers as surrogate measures of drug efficacy. We seek to establish a regional and national leadership role in applied nanomedicine by creating a showcase of talent, training, resources, and facilities that will attract both traditional academic support as well as corporate investment consonant with the academic mission of the university to develop and deploy new knowledge and technology related to the improvement of human health related to cancer. The CAN will provide a venue for faculty networking in areas of applied nanotechnologies to: [unreadable] support multidisciplinary grant proposals with thematic appeal to the new funding initiatives that involve "team science" [unreadable] facilitate collaborative research efforts among diverse faculty groups, in an environment primed for translation of academic ideas to the next phases of development and clinical testing [unreadable] establish focused intellectual property expertise and consult in areas of licensing, contracts, and assessment of commercial potential for new ideas [unreadable] provide direct avenues for technology transfer [unreadable] operate shared resources and services for qualified and interested researchers and collaborators [unreadable] develop student training programs and the training grants that support them, including exposure to principles of entrepreneurship [unreadable] pursue joint collaborative research arrangements with industry scientists working as team members that will garner multivendor corporate financial support for research [unreadable] enhance appeal of academic research to local and national venture capital groups The CAN will be located in the new CORTEX building (see Overview) in nearly 20,000 sq feet of newly constructed space (see space plan Figure C7.1). A full array of imaging, manufacturing, analysis, and computing facilities will be installed (see list below). Laboratories will include formulation/sterilization, molecular biology, biochemistry, histology, cell culture, phage display capabilities, radiochemistry, ultrasound, 1.5 and 3T whole body MRI, multislice CT-SPECT, electronics and computer/networking shops, animal prep rooms, among others. A large open office area for trainees will be surrounded by individual office space for Principal investigators. A nursing office area will adjoin patient preparation and testing areas. Administrative space will be located close to a conference room and an image analysis room. The entire floor will be connected through our own subnet with multilayer firewall protection, with access to a "Beowolf cluster" for rapid distributed network computing and data transfer. The CAN will operate under aegis of Department of Medicine but with direct affiliations with other Departments such as Biomedical Engineering, Physics, DBBS, etc. The CAN is expected to serve as a model for establishment of cross-talk between Medical School and hilltop campuses for translational research in nanotechnology related to biology. Academic affiliation is anticipated to include all researchers and clinicians engaged in nanomedicine, especially in vivo applications, and to other scientists and commercial collaborators seeking avenues for development of nanosystems or nanotechnologies (sensors, sorters, microscopy, etc.) with potential to improve human health whether in vivo or in vitro. An internal advisory board of interested parties is in the process of being formed, and an ad hoc external advisory board of experts in b/onanotechnology is also under development. Existing NIH Sponsorship: Activities at the CAN are heavily weighted to molecular imaging and targeted therapeutics through long-term sponsorship from several grants from the NIH. Two Unconventional Innovations Program (UIP) grants to Dr Lanza from the National Cancer Institute provide funding for development of ligand targeted nanoparticles for imaging with MRI, nuclear, and ultrasound methods and for therapy. These milestone driven research programs have been highly successful in producing new IP (>30 US PTO filings) and in attracting corporate support, joint development and licensing arrangements that are necessary to enable clinical translation and commercialization of academic ideas. A recent multiyear Biomedical Research Partnership (BRP) grant to Dr. Wickline from the NHLBI also supports development and technology transfer of targeted nanoparticle technologies for imaging early atherosclerosis, vascular inflammation, and vulnerable plaque. These programs encourage partnering with third parties such as Philips Medical System, Kereos, Bristol-Myers Squibb Medical Imaging, etc., which has provided the proof of concept for driving successful transitional activities as a foundation for the proposed SCCNE. Corporate sponsorship: Major support for imaging related activities has been negotiated with Philips Medical Systems (MRI, nuclear, ultrasound, CT), involving joint development and intellectual property sharing. Philips Medical Systems has expressed a desire to co-locate in the CORTEX building next to the CAN to enhance collaboration among our groups, and is now contracted to place up to 5 research scientists in 1000 square feet of adjoining space. We also have research contracts with animal ultrasound companies (Visualsonics) for validating high resolution mouse imaging equipment for molecular imaging in vivo. Stereotaxis will be located next door in the CORTEX and will also participate in the development of nanoparticle agents for imaging and drug delivery through the SCCNE. Corporate pharmaceutical sponsors of CAN research include Kereos, Inc. (http://www.kereos.com), which has licensed rights to the perfluorocarbon emulsion nanoparticle platform for imaging and drug delivery and is in the process of developing and clinical trials of selected versions of these agents for cancer detection. Kereos was formed in 1999 by Dr's Wickline and Lanza from I.P. filed at through the research office at Barnes Jewish Hospital. Other major industrial collaborators with direct research interests, contracts, or joint IP include Bristol-Meyers/Squibb Medical Imaging (fibrin targeted imaging of unstable atherosclerotic plaque), Dow Chemical (paramagnetic chelate chemistries, nuclear imaging agents), Dyax (phage display for nanoparticle ligand development), Genentech (targeted therapeutics for angiogenesis), Genzyme (targeted gene therapy), among others.